Traditional tension control weight training machine only provides a single function, either hand/feet training or extension training. In order to make the weight training machine as small as possible for the purpose of convenience, the weight training machine is usually made quite simple in its mechanical structures with load-bearing structure and the flexible spiral spring. Such a spring, however, loses its flexibility after a while, making it unable to reposition the pulling rope back to the original place. When the force enact on the machine terminates, a strong back pulling force occurs that applies on the user when the rope is on its way back to the start point.